inciperefandomcom-20200214-history
Incipere Wiki
The Story So Far... The year is 1934 In an awfully damp and foggy morning three mangled bodies are discovered in a dirty Docklands warehouse, two mutilated thugs of Irish-Italian descent and to everyone's dismay, Mayor Precipice Brink showing that he wasn't so much of a Saint. That happened in the middle of secret dealings between the Dockland Mafia and the Italian Secret Service.All seemed to go right until different characters entered the warehouse surprising everyone and all we know is that there is now a few dead people. Detective Elliott was on the slaughter case and suspects that SISMI was involved with the mafia so called up "friend" Dr. Lotto to see if she could get something out of him. But he was keeping his mouth shut so she made up a plan to make him invite her for her birthday dinner on a place of his choice. What he didn't know is that she also invited all the underworld so they would cross each other and involuntarily spill the beans. Just a few quick place holders for the beats of the story: Here are just the guidelines, to see the full story read at the end of the page. * Mayor Precipice Brink is killed by Dorris Night's weapon between 6:00pm of the 2nd of January 1934 and the 8am of the 3rd. * One month and an half before the murder, many characters attended a conference organised by Prof. Gertrude on the effects of LSD. * Karlotta Jumpstart' killed Jimmy "Two Shoes'" by biting his Jugular vein in an LSD hallucinated "I'm a vampire" state. (she will have no legal repercussions because the victim was a thug) * All characters but Detective A. Elliott have visited the warehouse during the course of the murder night. * The Characters Secondary Cast These characters fill out the world and are not played but may be referenced by players. Jimmy "Two Shoes" - Mafia goon Frankie "10 fingers" - Mafia goon Mayor Precipice Brink - Corrupt Mayor and murder victim FULLY DISCLOSED STORY SO FAR Here is all that happened in chronological order, PLEASE CHANGE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE AND IMPROVE IT TO FIT IN BETTER TWISTS AND TO JOIN IT TO EVERYONE'S BACKSTORY. Event 1 - Conference on New Discovered "Miracle" Drug - Thursday 23rd of November 1933 at the Geological Museum in London of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection Professor Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov, recently visiting London after crossing the Atlantic on the Graf Zeppelin thanks to the help of recently met [SWISS BANKER], hosts a conference at the Geological Museum in London to show her scientific findings on isolating compounds in ergot, ''otherwise known as LSD. Dr. Emmanuel Lotto from SISMI (Italian Secret Service Agency following the former king of Italy's orders and new prime minister, Mussolini's) attends the conference as due to possible interest of Italian Government to use the drug as a weapon of war or as a truth serum. He is known as "The Doctor" as he has been following pharmaceutical conferences for years, nobody knows about his precise work but everybody think that he's some kind of doctor. Truly he is just a spy. Also attending the jolly conference where the audience is observing a randomly picked spectator taking 2cl of the highly psychotropic drug is also Don Sweet Tooth local american/south Italian Mafia boss that is also well acquainted with Dr.Lotto. Event 2 - Flicker's Alley New Year's Eve Party - Sunday 31st of December 1933 at the top of Kensington Roof Gardens. of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection A party on new years eve where famous cinema stars, politicians and other rich people (some affiliated to underworld) attended. Many love affairs, jealousies and random connections formed here. Karlotta Jumpstart, Dorris Night, The Mayor, Al Capop , BANKER , Prof Gertrude and yard agent in incognito. Event 3 - Murder of Mayor - Slaughter Wharf - between 6:00pm of the Tuesday 2nd of January and the 8am of the Wednesay 3rd of January 1934 characters have been here during this busy night, even though some will have fake alibis Event 4 - The Cross-investigat..ahem...Dinner - at 10pm of the 17th of January 1934 Evans & Peel Detective Agency [Well if you managed to read up to here you are probably have a brain or a well developed sympathetic nervous system that will let you understand that the dinner with all of your has actually been trasported forward in time 80 years to Saturday 17th January 2015, we will actually '''meet earlier at 8:30-9 at The Troubadour - 265 Old Brompton Road, London SW5 9JA '''only later just before 10pm we will change into our full clothes and go secretly' Evans & Peel Detective Agency ]''' Top Secret! A collaboratively developed murder mystery for a friend's birthday. INCIPERE - The latin verb for "to begin", and sounds similar to Italian uccidere (to kill) Notes for Editors 01/01/2015 - A Happy New Year to all! Use this space to leave notes for other editors to help link our stories together and maintain continuity. 7/01/2015 - I think that the mayor is to big of a character, I think that he should be only the lead candidate to be mayor at the next elections. Please leave your thought on this. Category:Browse Category:FULL STORY